Eighth Day
Eighth Day - The Celestial Day Karidan gathers Order and Light and constructs a spherical structure which shall orbit around Memory, then she blesses the structure with Purity and declares it to be the Aviary, home of the Watchers. The Aviary is a construction of great beauty in the eyes of those who ride the flows of Water through Memory. It seems to hold about it a sense of tranquil solemnity, and the Watchers come here to rest between missionary work, peaceful in the fact that there is nothing to fear in a place so full of Order. Caethair creates two large Rings for us by the Watchers. The first can be found in the middle of The Aviary. The second can be found floating above the pool of Memory. These Rings are always connected to one another. And the Watchers teleport swiftly between home and their Memory pool, singing as they travel through the portals. Experimenting, Kaernwyr gathers clouds of gas and gusts of wind, rolling them into a massive ball that would mimic the planets, but on a larger scale and made almost entirely from gasses. Kaernwyr called this gas-form planet 'Spéir', and it would be the first of the worlds crafted by the god of wind, and his home. And Spéir broils into being, tumbling gently through the aether, and Gas Dwarves begin to flock to it, choosing to maintain their Gas form on a permanent basis, and to follow Kaernwyr. Tя'werйyo creates the process Erosion, by which the surface of a solid planet is worn away by the action of water, glaciers, winds, waves, time, living creatures and other elements. The soil tumbles, the mountains smooth down, the Water gently carves out beaches of sand and deep, winding canyons. Glaciers grind and push at a pace only the Gods can comprehend, and the roots of thirstier jungles eventually break apart the soil beneath them. Slèibhtean alters the Drittel, causing them to imperfectly "copy" the traits of some beings in Reproduction. Most changes are minute and unnoticeable, and many Mutations prove fatal among flesh-creatures. However, where necessary or lacking harm, variations begin to arise among Life, particularly amidst the Dara. Their bodies and diets change with location and opportunity, in the process of Evolution, and, eventually, the sparks of sentience begin to form within one population, the Treas. Evolution sweeps over the Dara over the course of many of generations, causing them to take a great many shapes and forms: thick, plush fur in the arctics, sleek, water-repellent fur in the marshlands, camoflaguing stripes in the jungles. From their unique developments, an intelligence forms-- unique from all God-created sentience, yet similar. The Treas rise up in a pocket of the world, developing culture and language. Some branch off to build villages further and further away from where they first originated, and the Treas begin to populate their world, forging alliances or grudges against local populations of Rhu-an-si and Kaumātua. Wendigo creates a sphere of Its own, full of shadow and cold. It pulls rock and mud and water from the heavens to create this place as well, and it comes together around the shadow and cold in its core in a craggy, uneven shell, that has huge formations of jagged rock that jut up miles above the surface of the planet. It too takes some gas made from atoms to cover the planet. The mud remains frozen between the rocks, and shadow leaks out of cracks in the crust of this new planet. It places this small sphere in a circular "orbit" around Seych so that it would travel around the new planet. The water freezes into ice, and this clings in great mounds to the jagged peaks around the sphere. Wendigo decrees that this place is to be the home of the Burai, and in so they are to gather here to rest and to grow in population. The small, rocky, cold, icy moon is to be called Gian. Gian begins its lunar tumble around Seych, and the Seych populaces gaze up in wonder at the new celestial form. Some cults to the dark moon are formed, though many feel a sense of dread when it rises, and relief when it sets. Tides begin to swell in the largest gatherings of Water on Seych, and Oceans roar into being. Zothagorlo cackles in delight at the new biome, nodding in approval to Wendigo.